


Magenta

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: Fic Promptly [15]
Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hair Dyeing, Male-Female Friendship, Nicknames, Post-Season/Series 01, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6956893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noah decides to dye his hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magenta

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for the prompt: Any, any: "Why are you magenta?"

"Why are you magenta?" Audrey asked as she stood in front of Noah with her arms crossed, eyeing the boy whose hair was a lovely shade of magenta right now.

Noah blushed as he looked away from Audrey, "I was..well..I was trying to be hip."

"Hip?" Audrey questioned again as she now also raised her eyebrow. "You run one of the most popular podcasts around and you wanted to be hip?"

"I know, I know. Crazy idea," Noah stated as he looked back up, now looking sheepish. "But some of my listeners who also follow me on instagram said I looked too boring..."

"And you wanted to change your looks based on people's opinions," Audrey muttered as she finally uncrossed her arms. "Very crazy idea indeed, Virgin," she sighed before rolling her eyes. "Just know I'm not going to help you dye that out."

Noah pouted at that, "But come on Bi-curious. We're a team. Bi-curious and the Virgin and that means we help each other when things go to shit."

"Only when there is a murderer after us," Audrey spoke as she turned to walk away from Noah. "Not when we accidentally mess up our own hair," she called out over her shoulder.


End file.
